24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:24: Live Another Day
Who will be the President in 24: Live Another Day in 2014 ? Since we last left off 24, when Allison Taylor resigned from the presidency, is it possible that 24:Live Another Day will begin with Mitchell Hayworth as her successor in the White House, considering he did serve as her VP ? User:Conservative Democrat 06:14 P.M., August 8, 2013 (CST) :Please, let's use the article's talk pages for discussions about the wiki itself, and not about the show's plot. You can use your own user page to formulate any theories and speculations about the show. Thanks. Thief12 (talk) 01:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) London location filming With extensive local media coverage in London and road closures likely for some scenes, I would say, I'm in a pretty good position to provide updates on this as a Londoner. I'll add stuff as I see it. Mind you, I'll be also be able to play 'spot the geographical error'. --Silent Hunter UK (talk) 17:28, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Remember to keep in mind the Spoiler policy - the only sources for information allowable on the mainspace articles are officially released things. You can't add any details if you spot anything until the episodes air. However, you can keep a working list of filming locations used on a user page - let me know if you want to know how to set one of these up--Acer4666 (talk) 18:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Charles Furness I don't see how the reference provided for Charles Furness is sourced from the show runners. It prefaces all its info with "rumour has it" and "word has been floating around" - how is TVwise.com getting its info?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :The part about him having a guest starring role seems pretty definite. There's also his resume. I know it's not "official" but maybe it would be wise to revise what's acceptable to include. We've already seen that people will try to add new info regardless of where it came from; when it's appeared in multiple places, it seems too strict to keep it out just because X person hasn't explicitly confirmed it. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:02, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::You could look at it this way: now that production's started they are production people. So I think it should be okay to "trust" them along with the folks we normally source this stuff from. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::It doesn't seem very definite to me in the article - but regardless, it doesn't seem to have a source other than the performer's resume. :::I thought this sort of thing would come up, which is why I deliberately worded the revised spoiler policy to have a very narrow definition of "show runner". I even specifically mentioned that we shouldn't include personal performer's websites as a source of info. There's enough misinformation flying around on the likes of imdb etc for the previous seasons, so allowing that kind of info for the unreleased episodes would just lead to massive headaches. It's a circular argument to claim that they are production people - "they say they're in the show, therefore they're a production person and are trustworthy, therefore we have to believe them when they say they're in the show"--Acer4666 (talk) 21:13, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::It just seems counter-intuitive to not include multiple-sourced information because it's not from the right place. What would you think about listing them on this page? If in fact some of them don't actually end up being in the show, they'll already be in the list where they belong. --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:30, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::These aren't "actors considered for 24 roles" we're talking about, it's "actors who claim they're gonna be on 24". They don't belong on that page, or on any mainspace page until it is confirmed they're in 24. here is a list of people who claim they have appeared on the show in the past; I have many more on my own personal project page; and that is where they have to stay until we confirm they did actually work on the show. The same rules have to apply to not yet aired episodes.--Acer4666 (talk) 01:20, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Naming Is there a settled naming convention for whether this is Live Another Day or Day 9? At the moment it seems slightly random - in that Live Another Day's article is laid out as if it were a different medium to the show (as in, it is similar to 24 rather than Day 1) but it looks like we're going to call the episodes Day 9: Xam-Xam. Should we settle on one or the other? I know scripts reference Day 9 - and my personal preference would be to go with that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know the future of what's going to happen, but the way I interpret what's going on (and if I've understood the American usage of "series" vs. "season" which is different to the UK): :There's the TV programme 24, which consists of two different "series": The original "24" run, which consisted of 8 seasons, then got cancelled; and the reboot "24: Live Another Day", which consists of 1 season (called Day/Season 9) and possibly more... :So in that sense, I see the logic of laying this page out like the 24 page, as it has been described as a "thrilling new series", in the way that the first 8 seasons also made up a "series". Perhaps, if more "live another day" seasons are made, we will have separate pages for Day 9, Day 10, etc. :I also agree that the episodes should be called "Day 9: X:00am-Y:00am" - I feel like "Live Another Day" is too cumbersome to have as a prefix, and I'm not a fan of "LAD:" because it looks like the word "lad", and as I say it's possible that this is only the first season of the "live another day" run--Acer4666 (talk) 13:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::It is a miniseries that is separate from the eight seasons of 24. I've seen it referred to as "Day 9" on the scripts but almost never heard it called "Season 9." My understanding is that, if there are more miniseries in the future, they'll be called 24: A New Subtitle rather than falling under this page as well. LAD will only have one season and twelve episodes. For in-universe stuff, we should use "Day 9" for headers and what-not (thank god - I was scared it was going to have to be "Before Live Another Day", "Live Another Day", "After Live Another Day"). --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sounds good to me! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::: Hmm, maybe it will be LAD Season 2? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Whichever its turns out to be, it seems sensible to use Pyramidhead's convention of "Day 9" in place of "Day X" (ie in-universe times) and "Live Another Day" in place of "Season X" (ie out-of-universe times). :::This is wildly off topic, but I'd like to avoid watching the "Jack is Back" documentary if possible - was the name "Simone al-Harazi" given specifically in the documentary, or was it just mentioned that Simone was Margot's daughter?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:28, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Now that you mention it, the full name wasn't used. I'd be fine with holding off until we know one way or the other. --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:38, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Mandy Didn't David Fury say there was a chance of a Mandy return in this show? When asked whether there was any chance of seeing Mandy again, he said "Always". This doesn't confirm anything, but then again, Tony apparently hasn't been confirmed either yet chance of his return is mentioned. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 16:36, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Open-Cell.org So if you haven't seen it this happened. Is the content on there fair game to start covering in-universe? I would vote yes but I'm not sure if there's a precedent. --17:12, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Start time Since when did the season premiere become 9:00 am - 10:00 am? The official press release and title page for the script lists it as 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm. 14:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :The more recent videos on Fox's YouTube have the first four going from 9-1. It's not been confirmed, though, and some videos still have it as 12-4. We'll know for sure soon enough. --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It gets more confusing...Fox just released their press release for May sweeps and it says the first episode is 11am-12pm. 21:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, given how close we are to release I would assume this is final now. I've already updated the relevant pages; hopefully they won't change it on us any more! --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:56, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Character names If possible I'd like to keep a really tight ship with this season and character names being added. There's been a few problems in the past with names being sourced from imdb. Just so I have a record, I'm listing here names that I'm not sure of the source of: * Peter Dennon - I don't hear him being called Peter in the episode, is it a computer screen name or something? * Ron Clark - to clarify, I've yet to hear the surname Clark * Belcheck - when Jack calls him by name at the end of episode 1, it sounds like a 3-syllable name ending in "Chek". Is there subtitles on this? I know the callsheet of the episode seemed to call him this, but it sounds different to me--Acer4666 (talk) 22:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) **Dennon's name is on his nametag. I'll post a screencap **Clark is only from IMDb at this point. Not in the episode dialogue or onscreen. **"Belcheck" is in the end credits for both episodes --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! I guess the Belcheck thing is just the way Kiefer Sutherland is pronouncing it--Acer4666 (talk) 22:34, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Updating this to add Caroline Fowlds as an as-of-yet purely imdb name. I'm watching a bad quality version, but couldn't make out Peter on Dennon's nametag, only "C. Dennon" as in captain. I'm guessing it's somewhere else on his costume - do you have that screencap to hand?--Acer4666 (talk) 15:32, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::See here. --William (talk) 16:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Haha where am I looking? Is it the lighter blue clip-on card hanging off his left pocket? I can't make out anything on that screenshot you've linked, but if you guys with the HQ version agree it says Peter Dennon I'll trust that--Acer4666 (talk) 16:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Click "View Original" and you will see the name. --William (talk) 16:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, gotcha!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Was Anatol referred to as such somewhere?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:31, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::IMDb again, I'm afraid. Sure would be nice if Fox had this kind of thing on the website like they used to, instead of a weekly Sprint popup ad... --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I see. Imdb is not a canon source of names, nor has it ever been - I'm working hard to try and retroactively stop it being used as a source of names on the wiki. If you do add names that have been purely sourced from there, could you at least add them to this list here so we have a record? :::And adding Gavin Leonard's surname to the list. This is getting hard to keep track of...--Acer4666 (talk) 07:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just found Fox source for Ron Clark and Caroline Fowlds. Also found resume that backs up "Anatol" http://gordonandfrench.co.uk/artists-profile-stage.php?ArtistID=72 --Pyramidhead (talk) 07:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah I saw those. Technically it gives Fowlds' character name as "Miranda Raison", but I'll allow them that mistake :P--Acer4666 (talk) 15:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Where does the name Bansgrove come from? I mean, can anyone grab a clear shot of his name tag? --William (talk) 07:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Iffy names Filming The new series is still in production, why has it disappeared from the "On this day" section of the homepage? --Scott.mck (talk) 12:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I've updated it now--Acer4666 (talk) 22:31, May 11, 2014 (UTC) It's still being filmed and has disappeared again.--Scott.mck (talk) 19:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Lot to do lately. If you want to add notes yourself, you can! Template:June 10 --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:32, June 10, 2014 (UTC) The timeline doesn't make sense This takes place almost 19 years after season 1. Jack Bauer is supposed to be about 48 during this time. So in season 1, he was supposed to be 29 with a 17ish year old daughter?? I think they have to retroactively condense the timeline. Or make Jack a decade older. -- 03:52, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :First off, Kim was 15 during Season 1. Assuming Jack had her at 18, he was 33. Second, Jack was 48 during "Underground 1" which took place four years before Season 9. Add 14.5 years (between Day 1 and 8) and you get ~48 years old, which was his age in Underground. Add 4 more years to bridge the gap and Jack is currently ~52. Not that unreasonable. Noahcs (talk) 03:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Episode 10 I checked IMDB and apparently they already have a name picked for episode 10. I'd add it but I don't wanna mess anything up. OneWeirdDude (talk) 03:58, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Let's wait until the press release comes out --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Overall episode numbers I was just wondering if it was worth adding the cumulative episode numbers in on this page? LAD is still another season of the same show, so the episode count should continue right? I just got thinking about it as this next episode is touted as the 200th, which is wrong according to our list (but I don't think they've counted Redemption at all, which I believe would make tonight's the 200th). --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:13, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Why do we list Redemption as two episodes in the episode count on the season pages? Is it based on something? In most interviews the cast/crew talk about the "192 episodes" theyve already made--Acer4666 (talk) 15:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Jon Cassar's old website treated it as two episodes. But the site's gone and he (and everyone else) seems to disavow it --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:32, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Format of LAD Now that the show's over, I think it's time to add the format behind the plot of LAD. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Russian Pettiness Is it just me or does anyone else think the Russians are just being petty chasing Jack? They killed Renee, and were engaged in a massive conspiracy to derail the peace plans, everyone Jack killed in Season 8 had it coming in one way or anyone. 03:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Anatol made it clear that his motivation was revenge for the murder of his friend, Mikhail Novakovich. Plus, other people might just see it as justice against a rogue, fugitive agent that tried to kill their President. Thief12 (talk) 03:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with the above, especially nobody else knows how Suvarov was involved (we don't know what happens to him after Season 8, maybe he didn't even face any charges)--Vara-sama (talk) 19:52, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Plot summary of each episode in the episode table I think it's time we should change the lede of the plot of the episodes in the LAD episode table because some of them look like they we're used from other sites and change to become similar to the lede seen in the articles of each LAD episodes. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:09, July 29, 2014 (UTC) LAD screenshots Anyone who has the time to edit any 24: Live Another Day-related articles, go down to this site for any LAD related screenshots. http://screencapped.net/tv/24/index.php?cat=10 Any images useful for LAD will be widely appreciated. Thank you. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:35, July 11, 2016 (UTC)